Ginny's Sexual Education
by WizardSickle137
Summary: Ginny needs guidance and goes to Dumbledore


Ginny Weasley/Albus Dumbledore

Ginny's Sexual Education

Set in Harry's sixth year

Ginny now fifteen had been summoned to Professor Dumbledore's office. She entered Dumbledore's office nervously. "Good evening Ginerva,please sit down" said Dumbledore. Ginny sat down and fiddled with her hair. She finally piped up the courage to say "You wanted to see me Professor". "Yes I wanted to discuss your relationship with Harry and how far you have gone" said Dumbledore. "Well we mainly kiss but I want more,I just don't know what to do" said Ginny.

"Ahh I thought this might happen,for you have not chosen to do Muggle Studies" said Dumbledore pacing over to Ginny. "Can you teach me sir;about sex" said Ginny,the abut sex part in a hushed tone from embarrassment. "There is now need to be embarrassed Ginerva, perhaps a practical knowledge would be helpful for you" said Dumbledore. "Sir I'm not sure I am ready to lose my virginity" said Ginny. "Fear not my dear,there is a spell to undo it" said Dumbledore. "Okay then sir" said Ginny.

Dumbledore went over to his office door and locked it to make sure they weren't disturbed. He then instructed Ginny to sit on the desk, Ginny did so straight away. Dumbledore then removed his robes to reveal his cock. "What's that sir?" Ginny asked in an unsure voice. "This Ginerva is a cock and all men have one and they come in different sizes" said Dumbledore. "What do I do with it?" Ginny asked. "You can do three things, you can use your hand and pull up and down on the cock,this is called a hand-job. You can also put your mouth on the tip and move your mouth up and down the shaft, this is called a blow-job and of course there is the last on which is sexual intercourse, this is where the man enters the vagina and the man thrusts,there are many positions for the last one but we will do the missionary position, where you lie on the desk and I enter your vagina and thrust" Dumbledore finished explaining.

"How big are you sir?" asked Ginny. " I am nine inches Miss Weasley" said Dumbledore. Ginny then made a split second decision, jumped up of the desk and quickly pulled her jumper off followed by her trousers. She then slowly undid her school shirt and was now in a matching purple silk bra and thong set. Her 34 c breasts seemed to look perfect in her bra. Dumbledore could tell Ginny was horny as her nipples were erect against the silk material and he could see a wet patch of cum on her thong. She walked over to Dumbledore and knelt in front of him. She then put her soft luscious lips around the tip of his hard penis and managed to move her mouth half way down the shaft, she did this again for another minute before removing her mouth of the cock with nothing but the sound of a pop because of how wet Ginny had made the cock. She then stood up and unclasped her bra with both hands and her breasts still sat in that perfect position, she drop the bra from her right hand and then pulled her thong down by using both hands. She then lay down on the desk and said "I'm Ready"

Dumbledore walked over to her and slowly guided his nine inch cock in to Ginny's shaven haven. Ginny winced but she didn't want him to stop, she locked her legs around his waist and pulled the headmaster all the way in her vagina. " oh FUCK me hard sir" Ginny screamed out. Dumbledore happily obliged to Ginny's wishes and pushed harder,faster and deeper into Ginny's vagina. Ginny was mow holding on to the desk one hand either side and screamed at the top of her lungs "ohh Fuc...k I'M – GONN – AA – CUM – MM." Then on the word cum she did just that. She could fell her orgasm juices running down Dumbledore's cock but at that same moment she felt something shoot up her vagina and then she realised Dumbledore had just cum.

She let go off the desk and slowly guided Dumbledore out of her worn in vagina now. She then jumped off the desk and made Dumbledore sit on his chair, she the bent down and put her mouth back on Dumbledore's cock as she had done earlier, this time she managed to get six inches in her mouth, she wanted to make sure the juices were clear she was about twenty sucks in when without warning Dumbledore shoot a second load of cum straight into her mouth she felt in run down her throat, it was warm and comforting to her,she thought to herself this is like soup on a winter's morning. Ginny managed to swallow the full load.

"Well there you go Miss Weasley,you now know everything you need to know" said Professor Dumbledore. " Thank you for teaching me Professor" said Ginny while clasping her bra back on. "Ahh one more thing Virginio" Said Dumbledore. Ginny felt her pussy tighten back up to how it was an hour go when she first walked through the office door. "There you go Miss Weasley as far as everyone else is concerned you are a virgin, you might want to remember that spell in case you have sex and regret it" said Dumbledore. "Thank you again sir" said Ginny fully clothed. " You are free to go now Miss Weasley" said Dumbledore with his robes on again. Ginny walked down to the office door,unlocked it and closed it after her. She stood outside for thirty seconds and said "wow" in a quiet whisper. She then walked of to the Gryffindor Common Room and couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
